Over and Over Again, Surprised?
by Johny Blade
Summary: Set three weeks after the war.Everyone is at the Fire nation at Zuko's place. There Aang finds out Zuko and Katara are together and so does Mai.He changed after so. Then Zuko asks Aang to go and see Azula so that she can get back to normal from the middle of this Toph, Azula and Mai fall in love with Aang. What will happen? I tell you what.Drama and romance. AangxHarem! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: BETRAYED?

**Me: This is my first Avatar story and the first ever Aang x Toph x Azula x Mai fic ever!  
**

**Aang: Glad I thought of it.**

**Me: No you did not! I did!**

**Aang: Nooooo. I did.**

**Me: Whatever. If you did thought of it then tell me what is the pairings called.**

**Aang: Ummmm.**

**Me: I thought so. Now I'll tell you guys. As in the viewers. No one tell Aang.  
**

**Aang: I'm right here you know?**

**Me: Yeah. Yeah. Look! What's that?!**

**Aang: What? I don't see anything.**

**Me: Okay. It's called Taamazula. Sorry. Couldn't come up with anything better.**

**Aand: I didn't see anything.**

**Me: Really? How? It was way bigger than Appa.**

**Aang: I need to getmy eyes checked.**

**Me: C'mon. Let's get you to a doctor and while we're doing that. You read the story.**

**CHAPTER 1: LET THE DRAMA BEGIN  
**

Anger, Sadness, Betrayal were all the feelings he was felling now. But one of those feelings were the one that hurt the most of all. And that feeling was unloved. The only voice he was hearing right now was his heavy heart. He did not know how Toph could handle this. It was the worst experience ever. He felt like crying but he couldn't cause he was too shocked to do so. He was told not to go after her but he did. His love got him nothing other than a broken heart. All this was happening because he was careless. He was so sure that she'd be the one for him but now he was sure of only one thing. And that one thing was that this was all his fault. The reason he was like this at the moment was because he just saw his first crush being in the hands if another man. It wasn't fair! He was the hero! He was the one who saw her first. He was her first kiss. But then he remembered what a friend once told him. He told him that...

"Life is always unfair" was the thing that rung in his mind right now. What made him like this was seeing Katara in Zuko's arm but then he heard that someone was calling him.

"Avatar Aang?" That call brought him back to reality. Then he turned around to see Mai a girl with black hair and a bored expression on her face.

"What seems to be the matter Avatar Aang?" asked Mai with a raised eye brow seeing him. In fact he was crying. A lot actually. That was the thing that made her raise her eye brow.

"Why don't you just go there and look for yourself." said Aang pointing at the door next to him. And as he said Mai went there. When she turned and looked she was shocked to her core. What she saw was the person who she loved more than her life, would give her life for his. For whom she did do as so. With his hands around the water tribe peasant. She was not only shocked. She was rather more angry than shocked. She waited years for him to come back. And when he did. He had another woman in his arms. He knew fully well how she felt for him but still this was too much to handle.

Aang was watching Mai with close intent. He never saw someone like her. he was elegant, calm minded and no the type to make rash decisions.

Then he saw a knife on her hand and she was squeezing it so tightly that her blood was dripping from it.

Heeeeee could have been wrong. Not the first time anyway.

As he saw the blade he quietly and unconsciously put his right hand on her shoulder and said.

"Don't. It's not worth it." said Aang. Suddenly Mai threw herself in Aang's arm crying and saying.

"But I saw him first. I waited for him for years. Why doesn't he love me back?" asked Mai between sobs. Her voice was low but Aang was able to hear her voice.

"I know. I know what your going through." said Aang quietly. But Mai was still crying in his arm a little. So he did nothing and let her cry and wrapped his arms around her. As seconds went by she slowly stopped. She did not like crying. It made her feel weak. But for some reason she did not feel like letting the young avatar go. She felt safe in his arms. Maybe that was because he was the most powerful bender there is. Then suddenly she remembered that this was how she felt of Zuko once and tried her best to let go. Tried to let go and run to her room before she fell in love with him only to have her heart crushed again but her body resisted the urge. Then she heard Aang say.

"Let's get you to your room." said Aang and walked away with her in his arms. When he reached her room he saw that Mai feel asleep during her walk with the young Avatar.

He entered her room with her in his arms, bridal style and put her on the bed. When he looked at her face. He felt weird. Like with Katara. She looked so beautiful, so weak. He still felt weird. But since he was still sad from the betrayal from Katara he didn't think too much of it and went out of the room but before he went out he kissed her forehead which he did not know why then went away to his own room. Still crying a little. Still his heart swollen from the pain. **[Not literally. It's a metaphor]**

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter but it's all I had for now. I'll make it as long as I can along the way.**

**Aang: *sniff* *sniff* that was sad.**

**Me: It was supposed to.**

**Me/Aang: see ya later! *sniff***

**Me: *looks at Aang weirdly***


	2. Chapter 2: A TALK WITH A FRIEND

**Me: Well It was nice to see a few reviews cause I thought that I wouldn't get any reviews.**

**Aang: Yeah. But I still deel good about this and say that you should do this.**

**Me: Well let's start the chapter!**

**CHAPTER 2: A TALK WITH A FRIEND**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'  
**

* * *

It was 3 o'clock in the morning. The sun had still yet to rise up. The moon was looking beautiful. Everyone was asleep. but not everyone. Aang was still awake. The beating in his heart was killing him. He was angry, confused and didn't know what to do. It has been a few hours since he saw Katara and Zuko... in eachothers arms... hugging. It was even hard for him to imagine it. But then he remembered that there was someone who told him that...

"If you ever have emotional problems or physical problems then you could always come to me and the guys for help. There is always a way." he remembered. Then got up from bed and was heading out side the place. He looked around and saw that the night was rather beautiful then usual and then remembered that there was a forest towards the west and in it was a huge lake. So he went there.

* * *

**[10 minutes later]**

Aang was in the forest, near the big lake and was looking up then suddenly a voice.

"How have ya been Aang?" asked the voice.

"It's been sometime, Sil." said Aang quietly.

"I thought that I made it clear when I said not to call me that." said the voice.

"You know that we like to call you that." said Aang as a shadow appeared beside him.

"Yes but I feel like a girl when someone calls me that." said the shadow and as the shadow disappeared a boy, not looking more then 17 years old, with silver hair and piercing black eyes was seen.

"Seriously. What do you have against girls, silver?" asked Aang.

"Nothing, really. I just don't like the concept when a person is treated like his complete opposite. Especially when it's about genders." said the boy apparently named Silver.

"I have no idea how that happens to you." said Aang.

"It doesn't." said Silver as he fell on his butt to the ground and a few seconds after so did Aang.

"So, why did you call?" asked Silver.

"It's about Katara..." said Aang pausing.

"Let me guess... you saw her with someone." said Silver.

"Yeah and with of all people. Why him?" asked Aang as he wrapped his arms around his legs.

"Again.. The fire nation kid? You know with the scar on his eye?' asked Silver.

"Okay. Now, it's kinda scaring me." said Aang.

"Sorry but I can't help but say that I warned you." said Silver as he scratched his cheek then looked at the moon again.

'Yeah and I'm sorry for blowing up on you." said Aang then let go of his legs and looked at the moon also.

"You don't have to. You were too hopelessly in love with her and blinded by it." said Silver smiling a little.

"Yeah and now look where it got me." said Aang as a few tears fell from the boys eyes.

"Don't cry, man. You and the rest of the guys know that I don't like it when any of you cry." said Silver as he patted Aang's head like a big brother would.

"Sorry. It's just a little hard to see your first crush in the hands of another man. You know how that feels?." said Aang as he wiped some tears of his face.

"Actually I do." said Silver looking down with a slight smile on his face.

"Huh?' asked Aang in confusion.

"Remember the time you and the gang asked me if I ever fell in love with anyone?' asked Silver pointing at the sky for some reason.

"Yeah. Why?' asked Aang not looking up.

"And did I answer?" asked Silver.

"No. Then you mistakenly squeezed the tomato ketchup on yourself in shock." said aang smirking a bit.

"Hey. The ketchup was empty and I like ketchup in my hotdog." said Silver in a defending manner.

"Yeah but I still say that you did that on purpose so that you could avoid the question." said aang.

"Well you were right." said Silver looking up to the night again.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then why'd you deny iut."

"Cause it was a...touchy subject."

"Oh-Um Sorry for asking back then I guess."

"It's okay. Now I'm about to tell you." said Silver again looking up.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." said Aang.

"No. You need to know this." said Silver as he lied down and patted beside him showing Aang to lie down beside him on the soft grass of the ground, near the big lake.

As Aang sat down Silver started his story.

"When I was about six years old. I woke up one day. Only to see that."

* * *

**[Flashback, Unknown time]**

In a room. Somewhere in US. We see a boy who just woke up and saw that there was nothing in the room but himself. As he saw this, the boy. Instantly froze up and rubbed his eyes then again looked around thinking and hoping that what he saw was wrong. But as he again looked around, nothingness was all he saw. Then the boy instantly said

"Mom?...Dad?" Asked the boy but there was no reply.

"Mom!?...Dad?!" said the boy again.

"Where the hell are you! You useless Bitch and Lazy Asshole!?" screamed the boy in frustration but to only gain no reply.

"Okay..Now it's kinda getting creepy." said the boy quietly to himself. Then he sat up from the floor, where his little bed used to be and went to the washroom and got refreshed then went downstairs to see that all furniture and other thing, completely gone. With no trace. But then the boy saw a note in the front door. As he took the note and read it out loud. The note read...

**Dear Jacob,**

**We are fed up with you, you stupid kid! You are of no use to us. So we are leaving you behind.**

Then the boy suddenly stopped reader and said.

"Of no use!?" yelled the boy the again said. "I work my butt of for the since I was 4. Even though it has only been two years ago. But I still did!" said the boy. Then he again read the note which said after.

**We don't need a useless kid like you. So we are leaving you in that crummy house. We're taking all the furniture too cause you obviously don't need them.**

Stopped the boy reading then said. "Of course I do! Then how am I gonna live? You could've at least let me keep the bed." said the boy then read.

**You can die for all we just want to get away from you.  
**

**Love Mom and Dad.**

"After what they just wrote... They even say love mom and Dad? What kinda people did I live with all this time?" said Jacob.

"Wait how does this help me?" asked a voice.

"Huh?" asked Jacob confused at what just happened.

* * *

Back in reality Aang just said that.

"How does that help me with my love life?' asked Aang in confusion.

"Just let me finish the story first, kid." said Silver in frustration towards the young Avatar.

'Sorry." apologized Aang.

"It's okay." said Silver then said.

"Where was I again?" asked Silver to himself making Aang fall anime style.

"You were at what kinda people did Jacob live with all this time?" said Aang Sweat-dropping .

"Oh. Sorry." said Silver scratching his cheek then again went with his story.

* * *

"Well. At least their out of my lives." said Jacob. Then though about something.

'But how do I live? I'm a minor now, aren't I?' thought the small boy. 'I'll just go with the flow. Oh wait. Everybody I know has the current idea of my parents being lazy people. I can just say that they are at home and being their lazy self.' though the boy happily then said out loud.

"And with my personal stock of money I can live for at least two or three years or so." said the boy then went to the basement and dug for something then found a big box and opened it and toke some money from it knowing that he'd need something from the market cause he was really hungry and wanted to eat something. When he went to the market, he saw a girl, crying for some reason and went to her.

"Hey. You okay?' asked Jacob.

"No." said the girl, crying.

"Why?" asked Jacob.

"I'm lost and don't know where to go." said the girl.

"What's your name?" asked Jacob.

"Betty." replied the crying girl named Betty.

"You ant to go home? asked Jacob who lend a hand for Betty to use to get up.

"Yes." said Betty taking his hand getting up then Jacob wiped the tears away with his napkin.

"Do you know where it is?" asked Jacob.

"I can remember if I'm at the right street." said Betty.

"C'mon. I'll help you get home." said Jacob with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you.

**[Pause Flashback]**

* * *

"Then what happened?" asked the ever so curious Aang.

"They became friends. She let him meet her parents. And..." said Silver pausing.

"They lived happily ever after?" asked Aang, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I though hat I told you not to interrupt me!" said Silver then said. "What happened to you? You never used to do something like this." asked Silver. All he received was a isn't-it-rather-obvious face.

"Sorry." now it was Silver's turn to apologize.

'Now please go on" said Aang.

"Oh yeah then over the years they became best friends. Jacob even told Betty that his parents abandoned him. Through these days Jacob had suddenly started developing feelings towards Betty and one day, when they were 14, just when Jacob was about to tell her.

* * *

"Hey Betty." called Jacob from behind Betty who was in a park looking for someone.

"yeah?" asked Betty turning around looking at the raven haired boy who just came from behind her.

"I want to ask you something." said Jacob.

"Hey Betty! How are you?' said a voice.

"Who's that?" asked Jacob pointing at a spot behind Betty. And as Betty turned around a boy with blond hair and purple eyes.

"Oh uh. Jacob, meet Drew." said Betty then paused for a second and said. "Drew, this is Jacob. My best friend." said Betty. And when she said that it seemed like that Drew was happy.

"Nice to meet you." they both said to each other then shacked their hands. Then they saw an icecreem stand and Jacob said.

"I met him a week ago at the mall." said Betty.

'Really? You always invite me to the mall. Why didn't you want me to come with you?" asked Jacob being confused.

"You said you had school work remember?" said Betty.

"Oh yeah. Now I do." said Jacob.

"Well after we met we talked a little bit. Then he offered to take me home." said Betty. The more Betty was saying, the more Jacob's heart went more heavy because of the fear of what the new boy might have any problems with Him and his believed 'true love' getting together.

"Who wants to have icecreem?" asked Jacob.

'I do!" they both said raising up their hands.

"Sooo, What will it be?" asked Jacob acting like a waiter making the others laugh and then they said.

"I'll take vanilla." said Betty.

"Me too." said Drew.

"Two Vanilla's and one chocolate chips." said Jacob then said.

"I'll go and get some." said Jacob then went to get some icecreem for the guys. As Jacob went o get the frosty beverage for the Betty and Drew went to sit down on a bench. They both sat on the opposite sides. When Jacob returned he saw that Betty and Drew was blushing a little. It made him a little scared. Then whrn betty called out to him he gave the two pre teens the icecreems then sat down in the middle.

After a few minutes Jacob felt something nudging him and looked to his right and saw Drew was the one who was nudging him then whispered.

"Can you send a message for me to Betty?" he asked quietly.

"Sure. What is it?" asked Jacob quietly as well.

"Can you ask her that if she'd go and watch a movie with me?' said Drew.

"S-s-sure." said Jacob whispering again then turned to Betty.

* * *

The Silver took a pause.

"Then what happened?" asked Aang hearing with close intent.

"What else do you think? He sent the little message to her and she responded the same way and they went out on a date right then and there." said Silver then again continued to say. "As they left Jacob alone he was still sitting there. Thinking what he had just done and a few minutes later, it started to rain." said Silver.

"Oh. Um, Silver. I'm sorry." said Aang then got up at a sitting position.

"Don't be. You had no hand in it." said Silver as he too went into a sitting position.

"Sorry." said Aang looking down.

"There you go again." said Silver as he patted Aang's head.

"Promise me something Aang." said Silver.

"Huh?" asked Aang in confusion.

"Promise me that you won't turn out to be like me. Promise me that you'll move on from Katara and find someone else who would love you back. Promise me that you won't wait for Katara to come to you.. Trust me when I say this my friend You don't want to turn out to be like me." said Silver.

"I promise." said Aang as he watched Silver stand as he stood up as well and walk away then said.

"See ya later." said Aang as Silvers' skin started to vanish and when he was totally gone, Aang turned around to see that the sun was coming up and went back to the palace.

* * *

**Me: That was sooo much shorted in my mind.**

**Aang: Isn't being bigger a good thing?**

**Me: Yeah but I'll just go with this. See ya guys later!**

**Aang: Yes! Later!**


	3. Chapter 3: THE DAY AFTER

**Me: Well this is chapter three. Though having seven reviews, I am not really happy.  
**

**Aang: Why not?**

**Me: I'm not really sure cause I thought that I did the two chapters pretty well.**

**Aang: You think everything you do is as you like to call it 'pretty well'.**

**Me: Hey! I so do not!**

**Aang: eeeeeeee-yes you do.**

**Me: Why am I even having this conversation with myself?!**

**Aang: Heck if I know.**

**Me: Disappear. *waves hand***

**Aang: Wait! *disappears***

**Me: Chapter two was okay but now it's time for chapter 3. And Now I'm presenting it  
to you!**

* * *

**"Talking"  
**

**'Thinking'**

**CHAPTER 3: THE DAY AFTER**

When Aang had returned he was a bit tired. He didn't sleep much and when he got in Zuko's palace. The guards had asked where he went and he said to them that he went to have a real early walk. As the guards let him in Aang went to his room to get even the tiniest bit of sleep 'cause he was a bit tired still. He needed his sleep and forget about what he saw back in the garden and well obviously Pretend that it never only less than 2 hours of sleep he had woken up from bed 'cause he felt someone nudging him and turned around to see Momo.

He chattered something and Aang said.

"No. I'm fine Momo. You don't have to worry about me." he said then heard Momo say something. "Fine you got me. I'm just a little bit depressed. After what happened-" said Aang but was cut of by Momo's chattering.

". A lot depressed, happy?" asked the young monk annoyed at the flying lemur who chattered again.

"You know what? Let's just forget it for now." he said and then got off the bed. He was still wearing his robes so he didn't really have to change. And when he left his room he was greeted by none other than Toph.

"Oh, Hey Toph. What are you doing so up? It's not like you." joked the monk.

"Ha ha. hilarious. Couldn't sleep." said the ex earth rumbler.

"Why not?" asked Aang.

"'Cause, your heartbeat was pounding in my head." said Toph raising an eye brow and said."Why was that?" asked Toph but all Aang did was not answer and the question but rather avoid it by saying.

"Why don't I say that after breakfast." said the bald monk.

"I ain't gonna forget, you know?" said Toph.

"Whatever." said Aang.

Toph was a bit amused. And for some reason a bit concerned but shrugged it off and they walked for breakfast had been a silent walk. To Aang it was quite nice. The silent-ness gave him time to think. All was well untill his thoughts had drifted to last night, the scene of Zuko and Katara, Silver's so-called story and the pain of moving on. His heart became more heavy and it was beating faster.

Toph noticed this and was about to ask what it was all about when they were greeted by Sokka. He looked really happy. But that's how he always looked when they had defeated the Fire lord, Ozai.

"Tribe Chief Sokka. Earth bending master Toph and Avatar Aang. The Fire lord wishes your accompany." said a servant.

"Gyahhh!" yelled Sokka turning around in a defensive stance making Aang and Toph laugh. Though he was happy but he had still not been able to get use to the privileges of being friends of the fire lord. Nor had the warrior gotten used to being treated by the fire nation with such welcoming feeling. Not from the fire nation. Kind of funny. Not so long ago they were fugitives and now they're literally being treated like kings.

"Enough of this nonsense. Time to get breakfast" said Aang shocking everyone. Aang had never cursed. He wasn't the type of person ment to curse. Why did he say that eight letters? No one knew.

"What? I'm hungry." said Aang as he felt shocked eyes on him and walked away to where Zuko was.

When they arrived they saw Zuko and Katara at the table with breakfast ready. They all sat down for some chow and were ready to eat. Everybody was having a good time. So was Aang but what was about to come had not been what anyone had expected.

"Guys." said Zuko with a sigh.

"Yeah?' asked Aang. Though he was a bit curious as of to say seeing Katara so happy for some reason.

"Katara and I are getting married." said Zuko nervously and Katara was more happy.

To say everyone was shocked was a understatement of the year. No one was expecting this. Not even Aang but he kept it cool. Not to let anyone know what was happening right now he just said. "Really!? That's-That's great! About time you said to Katara about this. Though I don't think telling right here with Sokka around is a good thing. He might just kill you." said Aang cheerily.

"Hey! I so would not!" yelled Sokka then said. "What are we talking about anyway?"

""About Sparky getting married to suger queen." said Toph and had kept her earthbending abilities on Aang. So that she could know when he had an 'impact' on his heart or have an emotional break down but surprisingly he didn't have one. Nor were she able to figure out which amazed her.

'No one has ever been able to do that.' thought the girl to herself. 'What's he up to?' thought the blind girl. Then Sokka exploded.

"Say what?!" yelled the warrior then tried to stand on the table and tried to strangle Zuko but Aang stopped him.

"Calm down Sokka. It's just marriage." What harm could it do." he said making everyone except Katara have a shocked look on their faces.

"Really?!" yelled Katara in excitement. "You approve?!" asked the girl.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" asked Aang.

* * *

End of Chapter

Me: That went swell.

Aang: Their like 16! How could they marry?!

Me; Oh sus.


	4. Chapter 4: I WISH I TOLD HER

**Hey, People! Sorry for not updating. I have a lot of storyes now and finished one some time ago and I'm sorry if I didn't put much attention to this but there is nothing I can do because the other storyes are kind of important as well. Though I might as well tell you that you'll be a bit shocked in this chapter. *Wink**Wink*  
**

**Therefor I shall not waste anytime and this is the only time I am going to do the disclaimer.**

* * *

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The last Airbender or any of its characters. Just this plot and maybe or maybe not the possible OC I make. So don't go spreading out lies Okay?)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: I WISH I TOLD HER  
**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

"Well. I just thought that... well" shuttered Zuko.

"Thought what?" asked Aang innocently.

"Thought that you... liked... her." he said nervously.

Everyone went quiet after that. Even katara. She actually never thought that Aang would like her like THAT. Suddenly Aang bursted out, laughing.

"Good Joke. Good Joke. Now what's the real reason?" asked Aang.

"I'm serious!" exclaimed the fire lord.

"Well. I suppose you thought wrong. I don't like her like THAT. She more of a sister to me. Plus she baby's me around too much. No offense, Katara." said Aang, thus again shocking everyone else in the process.

"None taken, Aang." said Katara meekly but actually she was quite angry inside but put it aside for later.

"See?" said the young monk.

"Hmmmmmmm" signed Toph.

"Something wrong, Toph?" asked Sokka.

"Nothing." she said as she put her feet on the table. It was really not that easy for the blind earth bender to see as the floor was made of iron.

"Sokka, I thought that when women signs means that they want to desperately say something... Or at least that's what you and Zuko said or having a mood swing." Aang but not quietly and the girls looked at the two mentioned in the sentence with a glare.

The two Water tribe and Fire nation males gulped and were sweating bullets like crazy as the women stared down at them. They were getting small by the second. They could even see the glares of the female servants that were in the room

"Zuko." said Katara in a menacing voice.

"Sokka." said Toph this time.

Aang looked at them with an amused smile but then looked around the room as she wasn't there. She probably left and went to outside.

'Probably left cause she couldn't have taken the heat for much long. Though the marriage thing was kind of a bit too fast in my opinion.' though Aang as he went outside as well.**[Note: The spilling up about the wedding was after breakfast so he went out without eating]**

* * *

Aang was walking outside the castle and was about to exit it but saw Mai who was also walking towards the exit. He went up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. The young assassin jumped at the sudden touch of the young Avatar and pointed a knife at him. But as soon as she saw that it was Aang she blushed in embarrassment and took her blade back in her kimono.

"Avatar, Aang!" she exclaimed. "You scared me."

"I could have told that by how high you shrieked." said Aang with a chuckle and Mai blushed some more but didn't reply or deny.

'So, what are you doing here? I thought that a person with your standards should still be in that tower." he said as they walked to town, together.

"Am I supposed to be insulted by that?" asked Mai with an eye brow raised.

"No! No! No! It was just a question." said Aang quickly.

"It's okay. Even if it was I doubt that I would have done something about it." said the assassin.

"Really?" asked Aang tilting his head.

"No. I would have killed you." said Mai sternly and Aang fell down on the ground Anime style.

"I kinda already knew that." said Aang recovering from his fall and again walking towards the time. Then an awkward silence fell upon both of them.

"I'm sorry." apologized Aang.

'Why?" asked Mai, not looking at him.

"You know... The marriage thing." he said the last part quietly.

"I didn't really expect that and you don't have to be sorry about it. You had nothing to do with it." she said.

"But I really do." he said as he stopped walking.

"How?" she asked turning at him.

"If I dwould have told Katara before Zuko joined the team then I might have already had her and you would have had Zuko." he explained "So, I'm sorry."

"Don't be... We all make mistakes, Avatar or not, you're no exception." said Mai and put out her hand towards the young Avatar and for the first time he saw a smile on her face. It was pretty to him. He felt that he still needed to comfort her about Zuko and Katara's new 'relationship'.

'I wish I told her still' thought the young Avatar in his mind.

"hey, Mai." called Aang.

'Yes?" asked Mai but didn't have the smile she had moments ago.

"I was hoping... If you could go out with me tonight." he said then said. 'You know a friendly date! Just a dinner and walk! Not like anything couples do!" he said quickly as he saw she was blushing heavily at that.

"Um... Sure... Okay..." she said not blushing anymore.

* * *

**?! See! Now is the time where Mai 'falls' for our favorite Avatar!**

**So! Until next time! Though I'm sorry for the short chapter.  
**


	5. Note: SORRY!

***sigh*Guys... I am sorry to tell you this that I have put all of my stories in a HIATUS mode. All of them but I will try to update once in a while but still not put down the HIATUS. Now I will tell you why.**

**1. My school now starts from 10:00AM to unbelievably 5:00PM. we have like... 13 subjects and my mom has got me to go to a coaching. I do not know if there is any such things there but I will explain it anyway. It is basically school but it isn't. Same rules just no uniform. which is from 6:00PM to 9:00PM**

**2. you already know that i have no computer so I can't nor need say any more.**

**3: The Cyber Cafe closes at 8:00PM.**

**If you don't think that that isn't a good enough reason to not update than it is on you.**

**Again I am sorry but i might update once in a while. This little fiasco may go on till the end of the year.**

**!I AM SORRY!**

***Anime waterfall of tears***

***Viewer's gets washed away before protesting***


	6. Chapter 5: THEY FORGOT

**Hey guy! It's me and I am here again! Sorry for not updating for all this time! I am also sorry for all those who wanted to read TO know how Aang and Mai 'date'**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: THEY FORGOT**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

* * *

Aang was happy today. Not only for his and Mai's 'date' went well and she even kissed him on the cheek for trying to cheer her up. But also because it was a very special day today. It was very special for him anyway. It was his birthday!

And for the first time in two days he gave a real smile to everyone.

But when he entered to see that everyone was talking about something. And that something was none other than Zuko and katara's birthday making him sad once again. He may have said that he would move on from katara to Silver but it wasn't that easy. Actually he hadn't moved on from her.

But he wanted happiness for her. Even if he wasn't the one to share it with her.

Most of the morning was wasted by them talking about it but Aang just put on a fake smile and went along as well, thinking that they might have a surprise party for him.

When noon arrived Zuko asked Aang to meet him, alone. He thought that it was for his 'surprise birthday party'.

But when he entered the porch and saw Zuko who was looking at the sky with a form of expression that was unknown to him.

"You called for me?" asked Aang.

"Yes." Said Zuko and Aang frowned at the emotionless demeanor.

"You need something from me?' asked Aang.

"Listen Aang." Said Zuko with a sigh. "Are you really Okay with me and katara getting married?"

"Of course I am. I thought I made it clear yesterday." Said Aang, confused.

"Than can I ask for a favor?' asked Zuko.

"Sure. Think it as a wedding gift from me." Said Aang.

"Thank you.' Said zuko as he was now looking at him with a face that once held no expression now held nervous on.

"so, what do you want?' asked Aang.

"Aang... I want you to go and help Azula for me." Said Zuko and Aang held a 'what?' face.

"I don't understand.' Said Aang "I thought that you hated Azula."

"Yes. But you were able to change me. Than why not her?" asked Zuko and Aang did not answer that.

"I'll try. Just because you asked me to." Said Aang and left the porch.

When Aang entered his room he was confused at what just happened. Than thought that it maybe able to help him get things out of his mind that he doesn't want. And said that.

"What the heck? It may be fun."

"What m be fun, twinkle tows?" asked a voice that scared Aang out of his hold on the ground, literally.

"Gyaah! Toph! Don't scare me like that." Said Aang as he looked straight into the Blind benders faint eyes.

"So, what may be fun?" asked Toph as she went inside Aang's room.

'N-nothing." Said Aang nervously as he thought that she might just throw a fit when he tells her about Zuko's wedding gift.

"You know, i don't have to earth bend to know that you are hiding something." Said Toph and smirked when Aang let out a sigh.

"Let me guess. You're sad that Sugar queen and Sparky are gonna get married." Said Toph and Aang chuckled a bit. It's not that. It's about Zuko and Katara's wedding gift." Said Aang.

"Oh really?" asked Toph as she stretched the really a little.

"yes. Zuko... asked me to go to the asylum and help...Azula out of her 'state'." Said Aang and as he thought she got mad. Really mad.

"say what?!" she yelled and her yell could have been heard throughout the whole castle.

And within moments Sokka, who was about to go and get something to eat rushed in.

"what's going on?! Why did Toph scream?!" he yelled.

"Why don't we just go and talk to Sparky about this? I need to hurt him right now." Said Toph and headed towards the Firelord's current position which she was able to figure out because of her earth bending.

"What happened, Aang?' asked Sokka and Aang explained everything to him about why Toph got mad. "We gotta go and save him before Toph kills, him!" exclaimed Aang and made a run for it after the blind girl.

It wasn't moments after he found Toph who was almost going to enter the room where katara and Zuko was in right and then dragged her out of there by holding her above the ground.

"Let me go!" yelled Toph in protest. "I'm gonna teach mister fire jerk a lesson!"

"Don't worry Toph. I'll survive. You don't have to worry about me." said Aang sweetly and Toph blushed at that.

"Whatever. Now don't go sweetness on me, Twinkles." said Toph and walked away.

After she left Aang, again had to stop a very angry warrior from trying to 'consult' about the gift that was ordered by the Firelord.

It took a minute or two to make Sokka understand his problems. Yes, he told that he was indeed bothered by Zuko and Katara's wedding.

Sokka, who understood his problem just told him that it will pass by with in time which actually surprised Aang as he never thought that Sokka of all people could give good advice.

The day passed by like every day. Though Aang was expecting a 'surprise' any moment soon but it never came.

When it was night time, no one even said anything to Aang about his birthday.

It was almost 12:00 PM and by then Aang guessed that they _did _forget his birth day.

Aang was really sad. So sad that he felt like crying himself to sleep. Just because he could not be with the woman he loved didn't really mean that they would forget almost everything about him.

Now, curled up into ball, on his bed. Aang _was_ crying again. He didn't cry like this since two days ago when he found out about _Zuko and Katara_ being _together._

But all of a sudden it felt like time stopped for him and he fell, from his bed, downwards and he screamed for some one to hear. But no one did, and he blacked out.

When he woke up, he was surprised to hear a word that he wanted to since the whole day. But not from those he hoped from.

* * *

**Confusion right? Now you all are probably asking stuff like from who? Well I _might_ answer that on the next chapter and I am again sorry for all those who wanted to read how Aang and Mai's 'date' went.**

**See you all next time!  
**


End file.
